Videls Diary
by Hardharry
Summary: Videl Satan had a relatively uneventful high school life but always felt like something was missing.  Until she stumbled upon a picture well packing for university. A picture of her and a strange boy she had never met, at a place she had never been,lookin
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, just like the many before it and the one before that but this day was defiantly different from the rest. It was moving day for Videl and her best friend Erasa as they were back from their summer vacation from school. They were done, they could hardly believe it. High school felt like it had lasted for ever but now they were done. Now they were moving out of their parent house, leaving the city they knew too well and there juvenile lives. They were moving into an apartment in West City where they were both attending the University there. Videl was going into a Research and Development program well Erasa was going to an arts and drama program. They were about to start a whole new chapter in their lives, and were both excited that they would be going into it together. They had been friend since they were both in kindergarten. They both came from pretty wealthy families and could have gone to the best schools or not even work at all. None of that matter now thought there were about to be their own proud independent working women and earn their own way in life.

"How can you have some much junk in this one little closet?" Erasa muffled voice came from Videl's closet as she was helping Videl pack all her things for the big move. Erasa wasn't joking when she asked about the junk as the closet was filled with various boxes and objects from all stages of Videl's life. It was one of Videl's flaws, she didn't throw anything away.

"Ya, I guess I am a little bit of a pack rat" Videl said with a little giggle as she was busy filling yet another cardboard box with her clothes, and other various trinkets spread around her room. She picked up a picture frame with a picture of her mother a sad smile gracing her face. Her mother had died when she was 11 from cancer and Videl thought of the women every day, she sort of wished she was there to see her set out on her own like this. Videl gave a little sigh before carefully placing her mother framed picture at the top of the already filled

"A little bit..?" Erasa sarcasm was very prevalent in her tone of voice " I mean look at these...!" Erasa poped out of the closet holding a pair of very worn sneakers that looked to be for a 13 year old.

"Hey they were my favourite training shoes. I won the school track record in those! I can't just throw them away "Videl argued trying to sound convincing but sounding more like a pouting child. Videl got up and snatched the pair of shoes from Erasa's hands and began to reminisce about all the good thing that the shoes reminded her of.

"(sigh) your hopeless you know that...we can't fit all of this stuff in our new apartment.." Erasa said shoving her head back into the mess that was Videl's closet.

"Ya..I guess you're right. I guess I just have to leave all this stuff here" Videl said as a sigh escaped her lips. Erasa stuck her head back out for just a moment to look at Videl and shack her head.

"You know! Maybe you should just throw this stuff out. I mean you are starting a whole new life why not start with a clean slate" Erasa voice stunned Videl and she was going to reply to her with a good argument but none came to mind.

"Maybe your right, maybe we should go through and throw out a few things" Videl said getting up from her bed and walking over to her friend who was down on her knees her upper body buried in the closet her butt stuck up in the air. A laugh erupted from inside the closet making Videl frown. "And what's so funny!" Videl demanded

"You throw something out?, Please I've been bugging you to do that for what 5 years now" Erasa argued from inside the closet not bother to bring her head out this time. Videl just rolled her eyes and went back to pack up the last of her cloths and other things . It didn't take long before Erasa found something else to make fun of Videl with. Erase beemed shoving an object in Videl face. She held out a very large pink rabbit wearing a pair of denim overalls with pink heart on them. Normally this would be common in a girls closet but this was Videl they were talking about. Videl had always been the tom boy of their group of friends. She seemed to be the almost complete opposite of Erasa and it was kind of strange how they were both best friends. Now Erasa found this big stuffed bunny, pink no less, in her closet. The funny thing was Videl had never seen the stuffed bunny before in her life.

'Then why was it in her closet?' thought Videl.

"Ohh! Videl and what is this, oh he's so cute!" Erasa beamed before enveloping the rabbit in a large hug that resembled more of a choke hold to Videl.

"That's not mine!"said a very disgusted Videl.

"Oh come on Videl, its nothing to be embarrassed about" Erasa said thinking her friend was just playing it tough. "I mean come on you've seen my collection, one tiny little bunny is nothing to be embarrassed about!" Erasa argued. Videl cringed as she remembered Erasa collection of dolls and teddy bear that practically cover her very girly, very pink bed. Videl was all ready horrified that Erasa's disturbing addiction with anything cute and famine was going to be living under the same roof as her for the next couple of years.

"I'm serious; I've never seen that before in my life. My dad probably stuck it in there a long time ago as a present or something" Videl said irritated at her friend's facial unbelieving expression. "Well fine take it if you want, I certainly don't want it!" Videl said but still feeling a very unfamiliar feeling when she looked at the rabbit, like it was very important, almost special to her in some way. This was very confusing since Videl could not remember ever seeing the rabbit before and it certainly wasn't her thing at all.

"Oh No! this is yours and you can keep it!" Erasa said stuffing the bunny in Videl's hands then resting her hand on her hips. "It's all right I won't tell anyone about it! You don't have to play tough around me. Were best friends you don't need to keep up this act". Videl ignored her weird feelings about the stuffed animal and began to fume about her friends' persistence. Videl gritted her teeth and clenched her hand tightly around the bunnies little pink throat.

"Fine!" Videl stated and turned on her heals and walked over to the trash were she slammed the bunny down into the garbage. Looking back at her friend she saw she got the reaction she was hoping for as Erasa mouth was open in utter horror.

"Hey!" Erasa nearly scream as she ran to the aid of the bunny and took it from the garbage and proceeded to console and comfort the motionless animal. "That was mean Videl!" Videl just rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her best friend.

"Well I asked you if you wanted it!" Videl said matter a factly "So take it, I don't want the stupid thing!" Erasa would not just leave this topic alone thought as she shoved the stuffed animal into Videl arms once again.

"Would you just take it all ready it's your!" Erasa said shoving the bunny back into Videl's un-wanting hands. Again Videl rolled her eyes and shoved it back towards Erasa.

"I don't want it! Erasa just take it all ready!" Videl argued as Erasa shoved it back to her. This was getting too ridiculous for Videl, there shoving match was becoming a immature toddlers game. Not something two University Girls should be doing.

"No It's yours! Quit being all bitchy and just take it!" Erasa screamed rather loudly for the situation. Both Girls were to interested in there pushing match that neither noticed a glossy piece of white paper fall from one of the pocket on the bunnies little over-alls. It fluttered away a little and landed on the soft carpeted floor near Videl's dresser.

"Who are you calling bitchy you slu..." Videl was about to bring the argument up to a whole new level but her father's booming voice came through the door and into both girls ear drums.

"ARE YOU GIRLS DONE PACKING YET. THE TRUCKS GOING TO BE HERE IN LESS THEN AN HOUR!" her father was being his normal fatherly self. Videl took a quick glance back at Erasa who's seem to be in some form of shock probably because of the way there argument was about to head before her father interrupted. Videl wasn't worried though there friend ship meant too much to both girls and it only took a silence glance and small grin to convey her apology and Erasa returned the look to apologize as well.

"ALMOST DONE DADDY! JUST A FEW MORE THINGS LEFT." Videl called down to her father who was panicking like always. A sort few seconds past as Videl and Erasa listened for his replied and they didn't have to wait long.

"ALL RIGHT! JUST MAKE SURE THE BOXES ARE BY THE DOOR BEFORE THE MOVERS GET HERE!" Hercules voice rattled Videl's brain a little but she was use to it by now. She knew her father couldn't be as strong as he boosted but his voice certainly was powerful.

"YES DAD!" Videl yelled back before turning back to the problem at hand fortunately it was Erasa who decided to end their little argument.

"All right I'll take it but if you ever want it back you know where it is." Erasa said as she pulled it back into another little hug. Videl just breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand threw her hair.

"Thank you Erasa!" Videl said "I'm sure it'll get a much better home with you then it ever did with me!" Videl felt a little stupid saying it but she wanted Erasa to be happy and not to start up there silly argument again. Erasa gave a little ditzy smile like always and turned around to put the bunny on Videl's bed so she wouldn't forget it when they left. Videl went back to the box she was packing and started grabbing the last couple of items she wanted to bring with her. Videl didn't notice that Erasa had stopped half way to her bed as she spotted the white glossy object lying right in front of Videl's dresser. Erasa kind of cocked her head a little sideways like a curious puppy before she bent down to pick up the piece of paper.

"Humm..What is this?" Erasa asked more to herself then to Videl thought Videl heard and turned around anyways. Erasa picked it up and found it to be a photo as she turned it over and she gasped at what she saw. Videl had heard this and turned to see what all the fuss was about.

"What?... what is it?" Videl asked curiously as her friends face turned from shock to a mischief smile. This disturbed Videl as she knew whatever it was that made Erasa do that it wasn't going to be good.

"Videl! I'm hurt why did you ever tell me?" Erasa asked not taking her eyes off the photo.

"He's a hottie !" Erasa nearly shouted.

"What? Let me see!" Videl said reaching for the photo trying to take it away from her friend.

"Nah anh!" was Erasa childish response as she spun around so her back faced her friend, Erasa's eyes never leaving the photo.

"Come on let me see!" Videl said trying to reach for it again hoping her friend would quit her little keep away game. But yet again Erasa spun so Videl couldn't reach it. Erasa was giggling now and Videl was being to fume with anger.

"Let me see!" Videl said again this time more of a command then a request. Erasa just giggled some more, she seemed to enjoy their little game. Videl was not amused at this point though.

"Give it here!" Videl said grabbing her friend by her pretty blond locks and pull her close.

"Owh Owh Owh!"Erasa said as Videl snatched the photo from her friend. Finally able to see what Erasa had been talking about. Everything on the photo shocked and surprised her. It wasn't the fact that the photo was taken in a fair she had never been at before or that she was in it but couldn't remember the picture ever being taken. It wasn't the fact that she was indeed holding the bunny that she swore she had never seen before. Neither was it the fact that it looked like she was completely red in the face from laughter. No what shocked Videl the most was the person who, on the photograph was caring her 'piggy-back' style and looked to be laughing along with her. "Come on V, you've got to tell me who the hotty is?" Erasa asked practically drooling over the picture like it was something she could eat.

"I..I..I don't know!" Videl said in almost a hushed whisper. Erasa wasn't completely out of place to be drooling, the guy was certainly very attractive. He was hunched over in the picture but she could tell he was pretty tall. His hair was his most noticeable feature as it's black spiky locks shot up in all sorts of direction seemingly defying gravity. The t-shirt he was wearing clung to well developed muscles though he wasn't very bulky he still held up a very excited Videl with seemingly no effort at all. Videl never considered herself to be heavy seeing as she was a short women but still it didn't seem normal. Erasa was right he was a hotty and some where deep in Videl she felt like she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't have.

"Oh come on! Videl please..I promise I won't tell anyone!" Erasa pleaded not liking to be left out of the love life of her best friend in the whole world. Videl wasn't joking thought as she snatched the photo back from Erasa and brought it closer to her face as if being an inch from her face would suddenly reveal to Videl all of her questions. Not surprisingly it didn't, not at all!

"No Erasa! I'm dead serious I have no clue who he is, I don't ever remember taking this picture or even being at any fair..ever!" Both Girls just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Videl's Diary

Chapter 2: It's Not a Fake

"Come on Videl you have to remember something about him?" Erasa said looking a little freaked out too. "People forget names or days but to forget people like him!" Videl was still staring blankly at the mysterious picture, her eye recording every inch of the photo trying to figure out just what was going on there.

"It must be fake or something!" Videl conclude finally looking up at Erasa but she was still not so sure of her own explanation. Erasa took the photo from Videl and studied it herself more closely. Erasa didn't look so convinced either but there couldn't be any other possibility. "Probably an obsessed fan of my father or something. I'll tell daddy to change the locks in the house or something" Videl still felt something familiar about the scene but she decided to forget about it for now and finish packing.

"VIDEL THE TRUCK'S AT THE FRONT GATE! GET THE REST OF THOSE BOXES DOWN HERE. THEY'LL BE HERE IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES!" Again her father voice came crashing threw her thoughts and scared her half to death. Well there was no time for this now she had to get the rest of her thing packed for the big move and neither her dad or the mysterious photo were going to ruin her big step out into the real world. Apparently Erasa had the same thoughts as she was already packing the last of Videl things in a large cardboard box and heading out Videl's bedroom door. Videl picked up the last few boxes and began to follow Erasa out the door. She stopped and took one last look at her home. She was about to flick the lights off well fumbling with her boxes but notice something on the ground. It was the photo, the fake photo but still Videl couldn't help it she set down her boxes on her now emptied nightstand and bent down and pick up the object of interest. She knew it had to be fake but something told her that she couldn't part with it so she shoved it in her pocket, picked up the boxes and headed out the door.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Both women had settled into their new apartment and were begin to live there new lives. Well sort of. There apartment was very nice and had a good view from the 16th floor. The apartment was very close to the University were Videl went. It would have been impossible to get such a good place but to Videl's embarrassment it was no challenge for the champ. It was a three bedroom apartment with a kitchen dining room split and included laundry closet and all the utilities that anyone could think of. Both Videl and Erasa had agreed to pay for this apartment on their own but with the land lord charging barely any rent because she was the champs daughter it was kind of a hollow promise.

"Hello Videl I'm back! You should see these cute little jeans I got for you!" Erasa said as she came home after a long days shopping in the world famous West City Mall.

"Hey Erasa! Just put them some where I'll try them on later!" Videl's voice came from down the hall threw her bedroom door. Erasa sighed and put down her loads of new clothes, throwing her car keys on the table next to the door. After grabbing a pop from the refrigerator she decided to see what Videl was doing even though she had a good idea already. Erasa knocked on the door before inviting herself into Videl's room and found her right where she had expected her to be.

"Hey girl, what you up to?" Erasa asked peeking over her shoulder at the computer Videl was currently memorized by.

"I borrowed this new computer program from West city police station" Videl explained as she typed away on her computer not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Borrowed Huh?" Erasa asked suspiciously "Hey I thought you weren't going to do that crime fighting thing here anyway?" Erasa asked flopping down on Videl's bed and removing her heels to rub her throbbing feet after a hard day of shopping. It was a stupid idea to wear heals to the mall but they were 'in' right now and Erasa couldn't help it.

"The police chief in Satan City had a daughter in West City's police department" Videl explained still typing away on her computer screen."Anyways I took that photo into her to examine it." Erasa set her feet back down on the carpet and sigh a little bit making Videl turn around and look at her in annoyance. "What?"

"You have been obsessing over that picture all week..I mean look you haven't even finished unpacking yet!" Erasa said point around at the boxes still lining the room. "I thought we settled this already! It's a fake it's got to be!" Videl shook her head at her friend.

"That's the thing!. It's not" Videl explained shifting over in her chair to give her friend a clear view of the screen.

"What? What do you mean it's not?" Erasa asked as she joined her friend both staring at the photo that had been bothering the 2 for a week now.

"The police chiefs daughter is a photo and video specialist at the station and she said she couldn't find any evidence that the photo was a fake. She said if it was it had to be the most amazing forgery she ever seen!" Videl explained as she brought the photo back up on the screen. She pointed and clicked on an object on the background which looked to be some kind of amusement ride. "See look!" Videl said pointing to the screen.

"Ya it's a roller coaster! SO what!" Erasa said unsure where her friend was going with this one.

"It's a state of the art roller coaster from Capsule Corporation" Looking to her friend she found Erasa drawing blanks so she continued " It was built for the West City fair 2 years ago, it's the only one like it. Mrs Breifs was going to make more after she put the prototype on a test run at the West City World Fair but she claimed it was destroyed by her husband after the world fair and she never built another one."

"So?" Erasa asked more interested in how someone husband destroys a roller coaster.

"So that means this photo had to of been taken two year ago at the West City Fair!" Videl explained " But I have only been to West City once before in my life and I was 7 years old!"

"Alright this is getting a little bit to freaky for my taste!" Erasa explained a shiver going down the back of her spin "It's like some kind of horror film or something!"

"You think you're freaked out now, just watch this!" Videl said as she began to move her cursor over to what looked like a metallic garbage can in the background of the picture. Erasa wasn't sure what she wanted to see on the garbage can but soon Videl hit enter and the photo began to clarify. As the little hollow bar at the bottom of the screen began to fill in white an image began to form on the screen. When the computer finished enhancing Erasa eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as the reflection on the garbage can was..well it was her! Taking Videl's and the boy's pictures, but it couldn't be!"

"How the hell! "Was all Erasa could say as she nearly missed the corner of Videl bed dropping down in shock.

"Maybe one of us could have forgotten everything about this day but I can't see how we both could!" Videl explained as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples. She had been staring at the screen for the last 6 hours and her headache was getting worse. She knew she was obsessing but she couldn't help it. This photo just meant so much to Videl and she just didn't know why. "I'm stuck now thought! I ran the guys mug shot threw the police data base and he's not from this city or Satan City either. I can't find anything on this guy it's like he never existed."

"Well If you can't do anymore... then stop worrying, lets go out and have some fun tonight!" Erasa usual chipper mood prevailed over her worried self as usual.

"Erasa I just don't know...I got some things to ..." Videl began to think of some kind of excuses but was cut off half sentence by her friend

"Oh come on Videl! We have been living on our own with no parents for a week now, let's go out and have some fun. I mean it's West City for Kami's sake. It's the biggest city in the world!" Erasa sounded like a spokes men for the damn city to Videl but maybe she was right. Maybe she was being a little bit of a shut in, it was University and she was free with no curfews or over protective father.

"Ya your right I think a girls night out is just what I need!" Videl said flicking off her computer screen and standing up so fast her computer chair was flung half way across the room.

"Right on that's the spirit! "Erasa cheered "I've been hearing about this club just up town, it's suppose to be the best in the city. I'm just dying to check it out!" Erasa said beaming as she walked over to Videl's closet and pulled out some close and threw them on the bed. "This shirt and these shoes would go great with the jeans I bought you and Oh this belt will do nicely..." Erasa continued to rant on about how gorgeous Videl would look in the outfit she was picking for her. Videl was already regretting this whole girls night out idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Videl's Diary

Chapter 3 : A Night Out

It was just dark now as the two girls had pulled up to the club. Well _near_ wasn't the right word exactly as the parked a good 3 blocks away in a grocery stores parking lot. The road was cluttered with car jammed into every single space available. People were blocking driveway and white slips of paper were under many people's windshield wipers. Videl guess they mustn't really care about the ticket because the club was the hottest one in the entire city maybe even the country. Erasa of course had worn some god awful heels again and was complaining the whole way to the club.

"Ouch, Owe, oh for Kami sakes!" Erasa said as she struggled to keep up with Videl as she stumbled over every crack in the side walk. Videl was smiling smuggly but it was beginning to become too dark for Erasa to see it. "Next time, if I tell you I'm going to wear heals just shot me right there!" Erasa tried to joke thought she seemed to be in some pain at the moment.

"You can count on it" Videl said finally thinking Erasa had enough, she slowed down for her friend to catch up. Just as they round the corner Videl eyes bugged out of her head at what she saw. They were still a good 2 blocked from the club but already she could see the end of the line to get in. Videl had to squint and looked hard to even see the light were the door to the club was. "Oh! No way am I waiting in this line!" Videl said stopping in her tracks point toward the crowed of people trying to get it. "It will take like 4 hours just to get inside the stupid thing!" Videl complained turning to walk back to the car. Erasa how ever fought the pain in her feet and jumped in front of her friend.

"Oh come on Videl, I want to have some fun tonight" Erasa pleaded as she dreading spending another night in there stuffy apartment almost as much as the thought of the walking back to the car.

"By the time we get into the club it's going to be morning and well have to get ready for school. No way!" Videl said not looking forward to spending the night in a line full of over cologned perverts.

"Not necessarily..." Erasa said as she put on her best puppy dog eyes. Erasa was good at this, she could even have her eyes water like she was about to cry. It pissed Videl off how easily she could be swayed into doing thing by Erasa's tactics.

"No way!" Videl tried desperately to stop her friend even thought she knew it was in vain.

"Plleeeassseeee!" Erasa wined like a child her eyes seemed to only get even bigger and watery. Videl smacked her hand over her face and admitted defeat. She had gotten all dress up and even had Erasa do her makeup so to hell if she was just going to go home now. She hated doing this but to hell in waiting in this line. Grabbing Erasa by the wrist she began to drag the now beaming girl behind her as they walked up to the front of the line. She felt like some rich spoiled brat doing this, using her fame to get into the club well the rest stayed out in the cold waiting hours for just the chance to get in.

"Hi there!" Videl said putting on her game face and even getting a little flirty with the bouncer at the door. The large muscular man turned to her and a big, out of place, smile crept on his face. She hated having anything to do with her dads fans but sometime she just had to given in to her fame.

"Oh Miss Videl, it's a pleasure to see you again" the bouncer said with a very kiss ass tone in his voice. 'Again? Did he just say again?' Videl thought and was about to question him again but as soon as he lifted the velvet rope gate Erasa had thanked the man and push herself and Videl into the club. Both girls' were instantly hit with the warm humid air and the loud music and thundering bass. The club was so packed that it made manoeuvring rather difficult thought Erasa was pulling Videl threw the crowed by her wrist quit easily. Once both girls had made it through the crowed they found there self at the bar. Erasa ran up and grabbed them both drinks well Videl grabbed an empty table. It didn't take long for Erasa to get the drinks and find her way to the table.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Videl could barely hear her friends as she screamed over the music.

"ITS ALITTLE CROWED TONGIHT!" Videl yelled not all that pleased about the hottest club.

"WHAT!" Erasa yelled leaning in over the table to get a better listen.

"I SAID ITS ALITTLE CROWED TONIGHT" Videl yelled even louder

"OH COME ON ITS NOT THAT BAD" Erasa said as she scanned the club. "HEY INCOMING! " Erasa yelled motioning behind Videl. Videl turned and saw two men approaching them at the table. 'Wow that didn't take long' Videl thought as the men stopped to discuss something. 'Probably to pick who gets who' Videl guessed. A tall blond man with a wife beater on with some kind of chain hang from his neck came up to Videl. Videl put on her best fake smile for the man, It was going to be a long night. Erasa's catch was a little shorter but had a pretty well developed upper body covered by an unbuttoned black dress shirt.

"HEY YOU WANNA DANCE!" the blond said leaning close into Videl that she could feel his breath on her ear. His breath was stale with some cheap mouthwash. Videl had a strange feeling like something was wrong with the whole idea but she dismissed it. She still just shook her head an opted for conversation tonight. Videl looked over to Erasa and she seemed have no problem getting close to the man well they danced. Of course she had always been like that, in high school she had more dates and boyfriends then Videl could remember. Videl on the other had was a little bit of loner when it came to that sort of thing. She was always been too worried about her training and her image that she never dated and scared away most of her boyfriends anyway. Videl had lightened up for some reason though and realized that she really didn't want to be her father. She wasn't going to stop fighting but she didn't want to devote her entire life to it. With the help of Erasa she had dating alittle on the last year of high school and she found many volunteers but none seemed right for some reason. Videl wasn't going to be deterred by a few flaws thought and was going to give this guy a try. As Erasa had so delicately put it, she would have to lose her big V card sometime.

It had been at least an hour and Videl was sitting at the same table stirring her drink over and over. She had tried again and again she failed. Her friend who she found out to be named Devon was talking about his new sports car he had bought and how fast it went. It may have impressed Videl if her father didn't own four of them himself. She guessed Devon didn't recognize her or her first but it was kind of pathetic that all he talked about is his car. Videl couldn't help but notice that Erasa was now in the her man's lap laughing at something. Devon was still talking away about something but she couldn't lead him on anymore.

"Look..Devon I think maybe it's time I headed home." Videl said as politely as she could but still trying to convey her point to the man.

"Well do you need a lift home?" Point not received apparently as Videl let out a sigh.

"No I'll be fine, ill just crab a cab or something" Videl said getting up to leave.

"No.." Devon said grabbing Videl's wrist as she started to leave. He quickly removed his hand however after a sharp glare from Videl. "At least stay for one more drink, I'm buying" Devon said with a smile. Videl really didn't want to but she guess she better be polite and stay, maybe if she stayed a little longer she could convince Erasa to come too. Videl glanced at her friend who was now locking lips with her new friend she just met.

"Alright one more then I got to go, okay?" Videl said as she sat back down and in her seat. 'He really is a nice guy, she felt bad to lead him on' Videl thought as he left to go get her drink. It didn't take long for Devon to get back and start up another conversation. He had gotten the hint thought and now they were talking about career plans instead of his car. She found his plan a little childish and over ambitious but at least it was a descent mature conversation.

"...and that when I hope to start working at Capsule Corp maybe someday managing the whole place..." Devon stopped his conversation thought as he stopped to looked at his watch. "Well I better be going, you sure I can't give you a ride home?" He asked again. Videl was surprised at his sudden urge to leave, especially since he had made such a fuse about her leaving earlier.

"No..I'm fine thanks, maybe I'll see you around here another night!" ' Kami I hope not!' Videl said as she put on her best fake smile for the poor man. He said his goodbyes and left but not towards the door but in the other direction. He quickly disappeared into the crowed and out of sight.

'Ouch I thought I was blowing him off. Guess he's the one blowing me off to go find a new girl' Videl guessed as she took another drink. 'Maybe I am being too critical!' Videl thought as she sat there at the table alone finishing off her drink. It didn't take long and with no hope of Erasa coming with her she got up to go. Suddenly as she stood a wave of dizziness came over her. 'Wow didn't think I had that much to drink' thought Videl as she stumbled a little towards the door. Videl began to feel rather sick now and decided to head for the washroom instead. Videl stumbling through the crowed dance floor. A few people adding their own opinion about her drunken state as she passed. She wasn't going to let them get to her now, she was really starting to feel sick. Finally seeing her new favourite sign for the ladies washroom she head for it. She even knock over some twig of a blond girl to get there. It was the worst she had ever felt and her head started to pound with an enormous headache.

'I can't be drunk, I only had 3 drinks and this doesn't feel right' Videl was thinking as she stopped short of the washroom and leant up against the wall. She was finding it hard to focus but soon her fears came to life as she saw Devon at the bar watching her very closely. Videl had been in law enforcement long enough to know what he was doing now. 'OH SHIT OH SHIT! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I fell for that!. The drink he bought me! Damnit! How could I be so stupid!" Videl screamed in her head as her words were too slurred to make any kind of sense. Videl looked back and found that Devon was now on his way over.

'Alright Videl! think think" Videl tried to clear her mind as her vision was beginning to worsen. Videl turned the corner and went down the hall towards the ladies washroom. She however quickly turned into the male washroom and left it open a bit so she could see down the hall. And sure enough Devon came down the hall and took a look around before entering the women's bathroom. Videl wasn't going to be so easily taken and she remembered most date rapes occurred when the victim would leave and go to the washroom. She had to stay in public eye and hope for the best. Videl quickly began to move back into the club using the wall to help her walk. When Videl got back into the club it was like a whole new place. The music seemed low and distorted, the lights were blurred and it was hard to even make out individual people. This club was loud and dark she wouldn't be safe here either, he could easily tell people that she was his girlfriend and just had too much to drink. Then he would graciously take her to the washroom or were ever. Her only chance was a bounce or security guard. She could try and find Erasa but the man she was with was also with Devon. 'Oh I hope Erasa's all right!' Videl thought as she stammered to the door. There was no time to find her now though as she had very little time before she passed out completely. Videl nearly fell through the door as she landed hard against the ground. On her hand she felt a cold, grisly, dirty wet ground. 'This isn't a sidewalk' was her only thought as she got back up to her feet with a great deal of difficulty. She only saw darkness on both sides and to her front was a brick wall.

'Oh Shit!" was all Videl cold think as she released where she was. She was in an alley, she must of went through the wrong door. Videl swung around and threw herself at the door she just came through. The door had no handle on this side and was tightly locked. Videl began to beat her fist on the door.

"Oh kami... no please... SOME ONE LET ME IN!" Videl screamed but the music in the club drowned everything out. If her words even sounded like words. Videl was terrified now, any moment now she would pass out and be at the mercy of any strange freak that would happen her way. Videl was crying now and stumbled backwards falling on her butt, but not really feeling it at all. Her whole body was numb now and she was getting very very tired. Her eye lids were too heavy to keep open much longer. Videl spotted a dumpster to her right and began crawling towards it. It was her last hope, she needed to hide but sleep was threatening to take over any moment now. She could feel her body become soaked in cold water and sweat. Only now did she realize that it was raining hard outside and she was crawling through puddle after puddle of dirty, smelly water. With barely any strength left she managed to get to the other side of the dumpster. She curled up into the corner and finally let her head fall on her knees and cried.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Videl's head shot up as fear suddenly gave her a little bit of her strength back. She knew the voice and it sickened her to the point where she began to shack and quiver. Devon head peeked over the dumpster at Videl. Videl tried to run but she only managed to flop over on her side and smack her head against the wall. She tried to scream for help but her voice was not there and like a bad dream only the tiniest of sounds sprung from her mouth. Videl strained to see her attackers and found that there were three she knew one was Devon by his voice and the other looked to be Erasa's friend but the third man was a mystery to her and it was too dark to see any faces.

"Well well miss to good for us is out here swimming in the mud" Devons voice held some malice now as his friends let out a sickening laughs. Videl was helpless now, with no strength in her body she only managed to shed a few tears and hope she would be alive in the morning. This was the fate of the great Videl Satan.

"Well now, how about we have some fun" Devon voice rang threw Videl's ears as the sound of a zipper on the man pants made her shudder. Then a loud thud Videl struggled to open her eyes. Devon was still hovering above her but his head was planted firmly against the wall with a pained expression on his face. Then with one solid motion he was thrown back and Videl heard a clanging as his body hit the fire escape on the second floor of the building next door. A figure stood in his place, it was tall and masculine but all features were erased by the darkness and only his silhouette was visible. One of Devon's friends rushed the figure but he ducked it and with a powerful kick sent the man skidding across the paved alley way. The last man jumped at the man as his back was turned but he was flipped over and on his back before being struck with a downward chop from the figure. Videl was confused but somewhat relieved. She didn't have any more time to think as Videl couldn't take it anymore. As she began to fall into unconsciousness she notice one last feature on the man.

Dark spiked hair that grew wild from the man's head. Then darkness took over as she slumped down in the cold dark alley way.


	4. Chapter 4

Videl's Diary

Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens!

Videl woke from a dream that had already fleeted from her mind and she couldn't remember what it was about only that it wasn't a very good dream. Videl was awake but never even opened her eyes as her head immediately started to pound as she struggled to remember the night before. Suddenly memories of the night hit her like a freight train...something about a man with spiked hair...and three other man that were trying to hurt her...and..Oh SHIT! Videl shot up in her bed quickly, the pain in her head intensifying tenfold, but she didn't care. She looked left and right taking in where she was. She was in her room back at her apartment and the morning sun was just beginning to warm her room.

'How did I get back here!' Videl thought as she blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. 'I was in an alley when...' Videl thought as she quickly threw off her covers and began to trace over her body with her hands. She was in the same clothes she was in the night before and it didn't look like they were every removed. She really didn't feel any violation of her body and she breathed a sigh of relief. The mystery man must have helped her and it didn't look like he did anything to her. Videl jumped from her bed, her body was stiff but seemed okay.

'ERASA!' was Videl's next worry as she jumped from her bed and out of her room. She rushed to Erasa's room and threw open the door. Videl wasn't prepared to see what she saw. Erasa was okay; well actually she was more than okay. Videl slammed the door closed again and put her back against it. Erasa was in her bed with a man and the sheets had obviously been thrown from the bed leaving two very naked and very sweaty people in bed. Videl wish she hadn't seen that much of her friend but she did see enough to know that the man wasn't one of Devon friends. She heard some scuffling from the other side of the door.

"SORRY SORRY MY FAULT!" Videl said through the door as she walked away trying to avoid the awkward moment anymore. The scope of the night before was beginning to hit Videl hard and she rushed to grab a seat at the kitchen table.

"VIDEL! Are you okay? Whats wrong!" Erasa said as she rushed out from her room wearing her white robe. She had a very worried look on her face, Videl guessed she must have had a scared look on her face when she busted into her room. Videl was always a strong women and nothing ever really got to her but this was different from the rest. She was always strong and independent but last night it was like none of that mattered. She was the daughter of the Champ and was a martial arts expert but none of it made any difference and she was helpless to protect herself. She couldn't help it as she was shacking badly and her eyes began to water.

"OH ERASA!" Videl's demeanour finally broke as she began to cry.

"It's okay...its okay Videl what's wrong! What happened" Erasa said

"The guy I was with...well he...sniff...he tried to rape me!" Videl finally spat out only making her cry more. Saying it out loud made it all that much more real. Erasa gasped as she held her friend tighter, she had never seen her friend cry like this. Videl was like her remodel well she was growing up; she was so independent and strong. This scared Erasa if Videl could have this happen then what chance if any would she of had.

"Oh Kami...What happened? Are you all right" Erasa asked as she began to cry too at her friend's current state. "He didn't...I mean..."

"NO NO, he put something in my drink and I started to pass out so I tried to get away but he found me then...then..."Videl paused trying to get the memory back "Then a man stopped them a..A man with weird hair" Videl said as her memories were coming in slowly. "But I passed out and...How did I get back here?"

"Maybe the guy brought you back here!" Erasa said looking around the room. "But how did he know where you lived?" Erasa asked weirded out by the whole idea.

"Ya...and how did he get in. We locked the door and you had the only key to get back in" Videl wondered. "And why would he just leave after words, I mean he could have stayed until I woke up"

"I'm so sorry Videl! I should have stayed with you and not gone off with Eric" Erasa apologized feeling horrible about what happened. "After I blew of Steve, Devon's' friend I...I just wasn't thinking..." Erasa was about to continue but Videl just pulled her back into a hug.

"No it's all right Erasa...This wasn't your fault" Videl said comforting her friend.

"When I got home I noticed the balcony door was wide open so I figured you were already home...so I didn't think twice." Erasa said crying more for her friends' ordeal.

"It's okay, I'm fine! Nothing happened those assholes got what was coming to them!" Videl said letting out a little ruff laugh. Erasa broke the hug and gave a confused look that Videl had to smile at. "That man that saved me he beat the shit out of Devon and three friends. They won't be bothering anyone for a long time." Videl said standing up, her strong self taking over again.

"Ya maybe he opened the balcony door when he dropped you off" Erasa said trying to make sense of the night before. "Hey did you say spiky hair!" Erasa said and Videl noticed the something clicked in Erasa's mind.

'Ya..Why?" Videl asked wondering where she was going with all of this.

"Don't you remember the picture? The man in that had weird looking spiky hair!" Erasa was becoming kind of excited now at the possibility.

"Ya your right!" Videl said as she jumped from her seat and almost ran to her room to get the photo. Videl was surprised to find that her night stand was empty. She had sworn she had left it there before she went out last night. Videl began franticly searching her room for the photo with no luck. "IT'S GONE" Videl yelled as she threw all the coverers from her bed looking for it. She even jumped on her computer and started it up only to find that the scan of the photo was also missing. "This can't be happening!"

"What do you mean gone? How could it just disappear" Erasa asked as she too came in the room.

"I don't know but it's not here! Where else could it be?" Videl said as she began tearing apart her dresser drawers.

"Maybe he took it, if it was the guy from the photo maybe he didn't want you to know who he was" Erasa said trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"But why?" Videl said finally giving up her search and leaving to grab something to drink. Erasa followed her and they both found Eric in the kitchen raiding the fridge with nothing but a towel on.

"OH! Umm...Videl this is Eric" Erasa said introducing her new catch. "Eric this is my friend and roommate Videl" Both of them kind of grunted a greeting to each other as it was an awkward situation.

"Umm... sorry I'll go throw something on" Eric said looking down at himself a grinning sheepishly. "How are you feeling, is that headache okay!" Eric asked as he began to walk back to Erasa's room.

"Headache!..What headache!" Videl asked curiously as she did have a headache but never mention it to him or anyone.

"The one from last night! You know the reason you had to come home early" Eric said a little confused "y- your friend said that you ha..." Eric started but was cut off by Videl as they both nearly jumped him.

"Wait! What friend!" Videl asked

"Ya what friend?" Eric was a little worried now that both women were both inched from him and interrogating him for some reason.

"Umm you know that tall guy, with the hair" Eric said as he tried to demonstrate the man's hair.

"What! You saw him! When?..What did he say?" Videl nearly jumped at him for answers.

"Well when Erasa finally passed out I got up to grab a drink and meet a guy in the living room as he was heading for the balcony" Eric explained, recalling the night before. "Ya! I kind of scared him but he said that he was a friend of Erasa's roommate and he brought her home because she had a headache and needed to lie down."

"Oh my Kami..You meet him? But then what happened? Where did he go? Did he tell you his name?" Erasa began to interrogate the man who was now backed up against the kitchen wall a little afraid of the two women in front of him.

"No that's it I just said okay and went back to Erasa room and feel asleep, I swear!" Eric said hoping that would appease the two girls. "Weird thing thought was I never heard him leave, I didn't even hear to door open" Eric suddenly remembered "and the bolt was locked from the inside too I don't remember locking it after he left!" The two girls went on drilling the poor man for a good while before finally letting him go and put on some clothes. Videl a little over whelmed by the whole thing flopped down on the couch and ran her hand threw her hair. Erasa followed as she too tried to make sense of it all.

"Okay so we know this guy was really friendly with us but neither of us remember him" Erasa started

"Yes and we were all at the West City Fair 2 years ago" Videl added hoping maybe they would find something they had missed. "He's strong and a good fighter, he took care of all three of those guys easily"

"And he doesn't want us to know who he is, because he took the photo and lied to Eric" Erasa asked " Do you think maybe he did something to our memories, You know like brain washing or something?" Erasa asked a little worried. "What if he's like crazy or something?"

"Well it probably wasn't a coincidence that he happened to be at the right place to save me last night!" Videl added "Maybe he's a stocker or something...but I don't think so"

"What do you mean?" Erasa asked

"Well he did save me from those guys and he brought me home and put me to bed, I mean he could have done anything to me when I was out. Besides I just have a weird feeling like he's just not like that... I can't explain it" Videl said kind of going into a day dream. "Anyway I can't think of anything we can do to find out! He took the photo and disappeared again. I guess all we can do is wait! Maybe he'll show himself" Videl explained.

"Ya I guess so, so are you going to go to school today!" Erasa asked

"No I think I'll just stay home today" Videl said not wanting to think about going to a boring lecture today. Videl said getting up to head back to sleep for awhile.

"Do you need some company Vi!" Erasa asked sympathetically

"Yes that would be helpful, thanks Erasa!" Videl said with a sigh as she got up to head back to her room. After sleeping all that time her body still craved more sleep and she wanted to clear her head. She would have to wait and hope that her mystery hero would reveal himself to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Videl's Diary

Chapter 5: Bad Dreams

The walls were white as was the floor and the roof, everything was white here. There was no colour, no life in this place. It seemed the only time a trip to the hospital was ever a good thing was during a birth. Any other day a person would come here was always one of their worst. The smell always bothered Videl the most, the over used chemical cleaners anything to cover it true purpose. The human brain isn't so easily fooled, it knows what is in this place. So many people die in places like this and as her father came out of the room and Videl saw his face she knew one more would be added to that list. Hercule had been crying, even a 9 year old Videl could tell this. Her father was a proud, strong man and his tears could mean only one thing in Videl mind. He walked over to Videl and got down on one knee in front of her, a few more tears escaped his big dark eyes.

"Videl Sweaty...your mommy wants to see you." Hercule said his voice cracking as he barely managed to get the words out. He was being strong, he was being strong for her but that only made the pain worse for Videl as her eyes watered and she clutched her right pig tail tightly in her hand.

"Why?" Videl asked cursing herself for making her father explain what she already knew. She had been in and out of this hospital so many times when her mother got sick, and she hated all the lies and sugar coating she received from the people around her. Now here she was lying to herself to keep the pain away. She was putting her father threw more pain.

"Well sweat pea..she needs to to...wel sweaty she needs to say goodbye honey" Hercule said rapping her in one of his burley arms.

"O-o-kay daddy" Videl said sucking back her tears just as her father did for her. A doctor and a nurse were there standing over her mother's hospital bed. Her mother was smiling at her but her eyes were puffy and red from crying herself. Videl could see she was in pain, her mother was tough even more so then her father but Videl could still see it in her bright lively blue. People always told her that she looked so much like her mother and that when her mother was her age they could have been twins. They both shared the same eyes, the same jet black hair and strong will.

"Hi mommy" Videl said unsure how to start this conversation, unsure what she should do for her mother. Her mother didn't seem to think it a stupid thing to say as her smile doubled in size and her eyes lit up.

"Hey Del" her mother voice was shaky and weak but still so full of love. Her mother had always called her 'Del' and she hated it because she thought she was too old for such things. She felt her fathers hand on her back as he comforted her and discreetly hinted that she should continue. "Del I-I'm dying sweetie" Her mother was blunt and to the point, how she had always been. Videl could feel wet tear stream down her face but she refuse to take her eyes off her mother, She didn't want to look away because it could be the last time she saw her mother smile and she wanted to look at it for the rest of her life.

"I-I don't want you to die mommy" Videl said as her entire body shacked, threatening to explode with the emotion. Her mother reached up her hand to brush away the tear from Videl's eyes. She had barely any strength and her mother had put a great deal of effort into the action. Videl held her mother's hand and carefully rested it back on the bed, but not letting go of it. Her mother squeezed in appreciation.

"I know honey, I don't want to go either but it's my time honey" Videl's mother said rubbing her thumb against the back of Videl hands. "Oh I wish I could stay, I wish I could watch you grow up into the beautiful women I know you'll be. But I know that you're going to be alright, you're strong like your father and just as stubborn as me." Mrs Satan forcing a weak laugh as she squeezed her daughter hand.

"But mommy I-I need you!" Videl said as a few tears became like a waterfall and she had to use her free hand to wipe them away quickly so she could see her mother.

"You'll be fine Del.. I just know it! You don't need to be afraid." Videl's mother was crying and she was squeezing Videls hand harder now. Her whole body tensed up as her face contorted in pain before she began to let out a few loud ruff coughs. Hercule leaned in now and took her mother's other hand well stoking away the tear in her eyes. Her mother was breathing faster now and although she hid it well she was afraid.

"Mommy.." was all Videl could muster out of her mouth as she leaned over her mother. She was holder her breath hoping her mother would re open her eyes. Slowly she did but pain was present in those bright blue flames.

"It's okay Del, I'm o-okay" She wasn't and Videl knew it but she was glad she was awake still. " Del Mommy loves you so very much honey and she loves your daddy so much" she said taking a pause to look at Videl's father before continuing. "Your daddy is going to look after you now but I'll always be there for you and..." Again her mother contorted in pain, squeezing even harder on Videl hand though she lacked the strength to hurt the young girl.

"Shhhhhh" Her father said as she stroked his wife's cheek before leaning in a kissing her soft lips and resting his large forehead on hers. "It's okay honey, don't be afraid its going to be okay" Her father whispered as tears dripped from his eye's onto her forehead.

"I love you Videl" her mother said her voice barely audible as she looked at her daughter again. The last time she ever would.

"I love you too mommy" Videl said as she rested her head in her mother's arms. Her mother face contorted in pain again as she held onto the last ounces of life left in her frail body. Hercule kissed her forehead before looking into his wife half open eyes. With a quick word from the doctor who had now entered the room Hercule lead Videl out of the room before re-entering hospital room. Videl once again was left in the hallway. Videl was left with her thoughts for only a few minutes before a rush of nurses and doctors entered ther mother's room. Some part of her still hoped for a happy ending but once she saw her father come from the room she knew it wasn't meant to be.

Her father didn't say a thing, he didn't even look at her he just started walking. He just started to leave, just left her and didn't look back. "Daddy!" Videl yelled as she got to her feet and started towards her father. She started off in a walk, and then a run but she couldn't catch up to him. He kept getting further and further away. She was in a full out run but it wasn't working, he was only walking but she couldn't catch him. The whole hospital corridor seemed to get longer and longer, and she was crying full out now. The tears burned her eyes and she couldn't see anything. The whole world had become blurred to her as she ran. "DADDY!" Videl scream just as her foot caught on some unknown obstacle and she began to fall forward. Videl braced herself for the fall but it never came, instead she fell into waiting arms as they wrapped around her petite form. "OH DADDY!" Videl said as she buried her head into her father chest.

"Videl Videl its okay.." an unfamiliar voice tickled her ears. She quickly removed her head from the unknown hold. Her eyes locked with unusual but familiar dark loving eyes.

' It's the boy from the photo!' Videl thought but she didn't care. She was happy again but not sure why, she was safe in his arms and that's all that mattered.

"It's okay Vide I'm here, It's going to be alright" The man said as he rubbed her back and placed a loving kiss atop her head. "I love you Videl ! " She wanted to stay like this forever and ever but that feeling was ripped from her as his lips and his arms left hers. She open her eye's to see what had happened and only saw the man's back.

"NO! Please don't!" Videl pleaded as the man began to walk away just like before, just like her father. She went straight into a run but again it failed her and he only got further and further away from her, "PLEASE NO...!" Videl screamed " DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!".

"GOHAN!" was her last words that she screamed so loud her lungs burned. In the darkness that his absent left a new voice broke the silence.

"Videl Videl!" Videl shot up in a panic as the scenery change around her, the hospital corridor replaced by a dark and dreary room. The dream slowly letting fading away in her memory.

"Videl are you okay!" Erasa voice was filed with concern and worry. It was a dream, just a dream!

"Yes-..I-I'm fine" Videl finally said letting go of her friend and running her hand threw her damp hair."Just a bad dream is all!" Videl said finally understanding the world around her again.

"Wow must of been some bad dream" Erasa laughed a little trying to comfort her friends obvious shaken state. Videl just smiled as she laughed a little too.

"Ummm..Videl?" Erasa started catching Videl attention

"Ya..?" Videl said yawning a little to help get rid of the sleep still in her body.

"Umm..who's Gohan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Videl's Diary

Chapter 6: It's all in the diaries

"Umm..Who's Gohan?" Erasa asked agian as her friend struggled to catch her breath. She was sitting on her bed, the blankets covering only her legs, and was drenched in a cold sweat. Videl still struggled to grasp just what was going on as the nightmare slowly faded.

"What?" Videl asked unable to catch exactly what her blond friend was asking her.

"Well I came in here when I heard you start yelling about something, I think you said something about your dad" Erasa started to explain now that Videl was a little more relaxed. "You were thrashing around and mumbling about something so I decided to wake you up." Videl realised she had been dreaming and struggled to remember what the dream was about.

"I was?" Videl asked not really recalling much about the dream. Only that it left a strange emptiness with her.

"Ya and when I tried to wake you up you scream out "Gohan"" Erasa continued to explain as she grabbed a bottle of water Videl had left on her nightstand. As Videl began to drink it she tried to remember what the dream was about. It seemed the harder she tried to remember thought the more she forgot. All that was left was snap shot of what was a nightmare that felt like it lasted forever. There where Images of a white room, her father, something about a corridor. It was all clouded and she couldn't remember a thing. She did how ever remember her mother, that part of the dream had remained all too real in her mind. The same dream she had had since her mother died. There was a great deal more to the dream but it was gone now, and whatever '_Gohan' _is she certainly couldn't remember.

"I have no idea" Videl finally answered after downing the whole bottle of water. Videl could feel the cold damp sheets on her legs and she knew it had to of been a bad. Videl looked over to her friend and even in the dark room she could make out the concern in Erasa's eyes. Videl reached out and put a comforting hand on her friend shoulder. "It's okay Erasa I'm fine..really!" Erasa wasn't convinced though as she sat back down on the bed and pulled Videl into a hug.

"Are you sure! You've been threw a lot lately and if you need anything just ask" Erasa said as she broke the hug to look Videl in the face to get her point across. All Videl could do was smile at her friends persistence.

"I'm fine! Really just a bad dream" Videl said getting out of her bed and yawning a little. "You go back to sleep I think I'll just catch up on some school work" Videl explained opening her bed room door for her friend. It was not a very subtle hint and probably a little rude but Videl need to be alone right now. Erasa got the hint however and it didn't seem to bother her at all. She under stood and step through the door before turning around one last time.

"Okay Goodnight Videl, if you need anything just wake me up okay?" Erasa reassured Videl who simply smiled and nodded before closing the door and flopping back down on her bed. Videl didn't dare close her eyes though in fear the same dream would return if she did. She hated the fact that she couldn't remember the whole dream but she was even more scared of the part she did remember. It was her mother's death and every time she dreamed about her it hurt all the same as it did the day it happened. Her mother had died of lung cancer when she was about 10 years old and she had been sick for almost 2 years prior to her death. Her mother had been a strong women and when the doctors told her she only had a few months to live she would end up living for 2 years more. The doctor had actually believed she had beaten it the first time and she started to get better, but like a sick joke it came back ten times worse than before. Videl had always thought she would pull threw again but she never did and she died in the spring. That's when Videl's life seemed to get all screwed up. Her father became distance and he began to drink a lot and Videl ended up fending for her self most the time. She delved into the martial arts and training seemed to help her forget her mother for a little while. Videl stood up and walked over to one of the boxes. All the talking about her mother made her long to see her again and soon she did. It was only a photo graph but it was all she had and it did calmer her down. It was a picture of her mother sitting on the green grass of their old house before moving into the mansion. It was before the cancer and she still had her long beautiful raven black hair. She was in an old fashion flower dress and a big elegant white flower hat. It wasn't her mother's normal attire and she just wore it for the picture but she did look very beautiful in it. Videl placed the photo up on her dresser were she should have put it a long time ago. Looking back down at the boxes she had just opened she found a number of old books lined the bottom of the box. Quickly a group of dark purple ones caught her attention as there were at least 20 books all with the same purple bindings and golden trim. White labels covered the bindings marked with dates written by differently talented printers. Videl recognized them immediately and wondered why she hadn't notice she had packed them before.

'It might have been Erasa or her father who just threw all her books in one box when they were packing.' Videl though. These books were her Diaries. It would probably surprise the people she knew if they heard she kept a diary. It wasn't like it was her idea in the first place. In fact her father had made her start it. She ran her finger across the bindings of the books reading the dates as she went. There was an entry almost every day since she was ten years old. Finding the first book in the pile she pulled it from the box and opened it up. It was probably the first time it had been opened since she filled the box ten years ago. As she flipped threw the pages she found rather quickly that it had indeed been completely filled with entries. Videl could tell quickly that it was defiantly written by a ten year old as it was a little sloppy and filled with crossed out words. Videl stopped her page turning as she stopped at the first page in the whole book, the first page she had ever written in. It read

_**Dear mom,**_

_**Hi mom! I really don't know what I'm supposed to write in this stupid thing but dad says I have to do it. Dad sent me to a doctor because he thinks there something wrong with me. I mean it's only been six months since you left us and I m supposed to just move on. He thinks I'm crazy just because I don't feel like playing with the daughter of one of his friends at work. She's such a baby all she wants to do is play with dolls. Were both ten years old now and dolls are for little girls not us. It hasn't been easy without you mom but I'm trying. I have asked dad to start to train me so I can be a fighter just like you and him but he says I'm to young. I know if you were here you would teach me but he's too busy training himself for the up world tournament. He says he going to win this year this we won't have to worry about money anymore or paying you're hospital bills. I really don't care about all that anymore I just wish he was around more often. It seems I see Carey my babysitter more then I see him. Anyways I m sure dad will forget about this stupid idea eventually and I won't have to write in it for very much longer.**_

Videl smiled a little at the last sentence as she looked down to see the 8 years worth of diary's full of entries. She had hated the idea at first and thought the psychologist was just a joke but she had to admit it did help a lot. It made her feel like her mother had been there for all the important things in her life. Videl flipped through the other pages just skimming threw picking up certain words and phrases as she went. There was her father's defeat of Cell. More about the annoying daughter of her father business partner who would later become her best friend in the whole world. There was a lot about how much she missed her mother and how she hated her father for never being there. It was starting to become depressing reading all about her past problems that she finally slammed the book closed and put it back in the box. Suddenly a realization came to her as she tried to remember something.

'Why did I stop writing in these?' Videl asked herself as she couldn't quit remember why she had stopped writing in the diaries. She had always written in them daily because it made her feel better but then why had she stopped? Videl grabbed the last diary out of the box which had only been maybe 2 or 3 years ago. Videl opened it up hoping to find the reason why she had stopped writing in it. She flipped through the pages trying to find the last entry, but she stopped as a piece of paper fell from the diary. It fluttered to the floor where it finally rested just to the right of her foot. It was another picture, another picture of him! Videl nearly face planted against her room's carpeted floor as she jumped at the photo. It was him again! It was the man from the first photo. He had the same black spiky hair with the same handsome face and those dark emotionally tainted eyes. It was a simple wallet size photo that looked like one of those high school picture she always **didn't **get from school. Part of her wanted to run and tell Erasa right away but she had too many questions swimming around in her head. Videl picked up the diary that she had hastily discarded when the photo had fallen. Videl opened it back up and began to read about half way through the book. There had to be a reason why the photo had been in it. There at least had to be some clue about the guy, if she had forgotten all about this man maybe she had written about him in her diary. She had already left a message saying she wasn't going to be going to school tomorrow so she could spend all day to find the answers.

She had read threw almost a month's worth of entries with no clue or sign of the man but she was too determined to stop now. The entries were full of bitchings about her father, about her high school art teacher and a few comments about Sharpener and his bad pick up lines. Sharpener was a good friend threw a large part of Videl's life. He had been a student of her fathers and they often competed with each other for her fathers praise. He was always a little cocky and they always exchanged insults and colourful words with each other but it was all in good fun. Of course the fun ended though when puberty hit. His cocky nature and ego became apparent not only in his fighting skill but also his romantic conquests. As soon as Videl started too developed as a women Sharpner sights fell on her and she had to fight him off for almost her entire high school life. Not that they weren't friends anymore, they often still talk either on the internet or by telephone. He was off on a martial arts scholarship that Videl had turned down because she didn't think she needed that kind of attention. Maybe he knew something about this guy that I've forgotten? She wouldn't be able to ask him for another month or 2 as he was traveling. Videl continued to read until she came across an entry that she didn't remember but was written there anyway.

_**Dear Mom**_

_**Not much is going on lately, schools been pretty boring so far. It's only been a couple days into second semester and we already have 2 major assignments in physics class. You would think they would at least wait a week or 2 before they start handing down the hard stuff but oh well, it not like it's all that hard anyway. Oh yes we just got a new student in my class today too his name is...I forget what his name was but it's something weird. I guess he's alright looking but he's a nervous wreak all the time and it really gets on my nerves. Erasa likes him though so I guess I should be nice to him and all. Of course Erasa like every new mildly attractive guy who comes around then she dates everyone of them too. Anyway that's about all that's going on with me, just training for the martial arts tournament in the summer and fighting crime in the city. Ya life's gotten kind of mundane lately but hopefully something exciting happens soon.**_

It was a long shot to say the least but she was almost positive no one had joined her class that year. She remembered this fact because she had the same class mates for the first 2 years in high school. And if Erasa had liked this guy she probably would have remembered or at very least his name. Videl was very determined to find out more about this guy but the long day she had today was getting to her and it was hard to keep her eyes open. She was frustrated with herself but never the less she was going to have to give in. She was still worried about her nightmares and still consumed by her drive to find out about this mysterious man but she laid down in her bed. Before she slept though she took one last look at the new photo and sighed. Somehow, who ever this man was, she felt a little better just by seeing his face. His eyes made her feel safe and without another worry she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Videl's Diary

Chapter 7: _**Angela Araston**_

Videl quickly awoke that morning a little more refreshed then the night before. She had a new spring of emery and wasn't afraid to show it. She got dressed and left for the kitchen to grab what every breakfast was available to her. Finding a bagel and pot of coffee already out she knew Erasa was up too. Videl was up bright and early and probably in the best mood she had been in for a while but Erasa had still beaten her by at least an hour. She grabbed her breakfast and headed for the living room where Erasa was watching T.V.

"Well you're up early Videl" Erasa's said giving her best friend a cheery smile.

"Yep!" was all Videl said but the manner in which she said it was enough to answer Erasa's next question.

"Well I see you are in a good mood this morning Del, feeling better?" Erasa asked as she turned down the volume on the television.

"I'm great!" Videl answered flopping down beside Erasa on the couch ."Look-y what I found last night." Videl said as she dropped the picture she had found on the coffee table. Erasa leaned in to get a better look at the picture and gasped at what she saw. "Yep that's him!" Videl said with smug little smile as Erasa picked it up to get a better look.

"This is a school..." Erasa began but was cut off by the uncharacteristically chipper Videl.

"Yep..it's an Orange Star School picture "Videl said pointing out the OSH badge on the boys shirt. "And it was taken our second year there too" Videl said turning it around to show her the date on the back of it.

"So he went to our school too huh?..That's weird! I think I would have remembered someone like that going there" Erasa said taking a sip of whatever god awful herbal tea she was drinking that morning.

"Ya I would have figured you would have slept with a guy like that" Videl said giving Erasa a playful punch in the arm.

"OH Shut Up" Erasa said pushing her friend back. Videl couldn't help but giggle at her friend "I couldn't help that I was popular back then.." Erasa said in her defence

'Ya..haha..don't you mean you were a slu..."

"HEY! I was not!" Eras said before going into a little pretend pout. Videl had to break out into laughter at this and soon Erasa followed. When Erasa had finished laughing she picked up the photo one more time "So where did you finds this anyway?" Videl froze at this, she hadn't thought about that. She wasn't really she wanted her friend to know about the diary she had kept for so long.

"Well..I was looking for something and I just found it in some of my old books" Videl stammered trying to explain without letting it slip about her diaries.

"Oh you mean the books with all of your diaries!" Erasa asked

"Hey! How did you know about that?" Videl asked

"Oh don't worry I didn't look in them I just packed them for you!" Erasa explained "To tell you the truth was a little surprised that you never told me you kept a journal."

"Ya well, it's not really something I would like people to know!..You know?" Videl said a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Hey don't worry about it, everyone need some way to get things off their chest" Erasa said "Anyways, so how do you think the photo ended up in there?"

"I don't know but I bet the answers are in those diaries somewhere" Videl said her determination from the night before returning tenfold.

"So what are we waiting for, your Night in Shining Armour awaits you!" Erasa explained jumping up from the couch nearing spilling her tea.

"Oh shut up!" Videl said but eventfully got up as well and followed her friend back to her bed room. "We don't even know if this guys crazy or something!"

**An hour later**

Videl was lying on her back with her diary held above her face as she read. Erasa was sitting at Videl's desk looking rather bored at the moment as she tried to balance her pencil on the desk. Videl rubbed her temple in annoyance as she had been unable to find any new info on the man. All her energy from that morning was now sucked out of her and her eyes moved in out of. Letting out a grunt in frustration Videl put the book down and sat up. Erasa brought out of her stupor looked over to her friend sympathetically.

"There's nothing here not another word about the new student, not a mention of anything that could help!" Videl said angrily.

"You know you are pretty stubborn maybe you didn't mention him because you... you know" Erasa said side stepping what she knew would aggravate Videl.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Well maybe there's things you didn't even want to admit to yourself..so you just avoid the subject entirely" Erasa explained, the theory made sense to Videl. She did have to admit it was a possibility. The entries were directed to her mother and there are something's Videl Satan wouldn't even tell her mother.

"I guess but..I mean he's not bad but do you really think I liked him like that!" Videl questioned

"Not bad..Not Bad.. this school picture doesn't do him justice but that other picture Videl he was like...wow!" Erasa said not being able to use any other word to describe the well built boy from the fair picture.

"Yes but still nothing at all, not even a mention of the boy" Videl explained "All I talk about in this stupid thing is the gold fighter and my dad!". Videl went over and picked the book back up as to demonstrate her point. "This guy is good looking but The Gold Fighter..You remember him don't you!"

"Oh! I remember him, no way I could forget that !" Erasa said getting a little starry eyed just think about it.

"Yes and even so I wrought about him in almost every entry!" Videl said as she sat down and began to read again. It seemed that the point where she had stopped reading though was just before what she was looking for.

"HERE IT IS!" Videl shouted as she caught the words 'new kid' in the next entry. Erasa had jumped from her seat as well to try and get a better look at the book.

_**Dear Mom **_

_**I had a rather interesting day today as I finally spoke to the new kid Gohan today. He's normally rather shy especially around girls so I was surprised when he spoke. I had just failed the math assignment that I told you about, and I was complaining to Erasa about it when we heard a little faint laugh. It turned out to be the new kid Gohan, he had been eavesdropping on us! So I confronted him about him and he offered to help me with the assignment. I probably would have told him were to go but he was suppose to be this genius or something. So he sat with us and ate lunch well he helped me figure out the math problems.. I'm still a little unsure because he's so shy and jumpy but I think I've made a new friend today. That is until Erasa gets to him and dumps him the next day..than I probably won't see him again...lol. Anyway I'll tell you how things went tomorrow**__**.**_

Videl looked up feeling a little guilty for reading Erasa that last part but she didn't seem to have noticed. "Gohan!" Erasa suddenly exclaimed excitedly "That's what you said last night after your nightmare!" Videl was a little disturbed by this discovery.

"That's a little scary! Why would he have something to do with my nightmare?" Videl asked herself out loud trying to make sense of all of this.

"You don't think he did something wrong to use do you?" Erasa asked a little scared "We both don't remember him, and we don't know anything about him..What if he made us forget something that he did!"

"Hey we're not even sure that this Gohan is the guy were looking for!" Videl said surprised at herself for jumping to the defence of a man she didn't even know. Erasa could be right but Videl somehow knew she was wrong.

"Ya I guess..Keep reading maybe there's something else there." Erasa assured not wanting to be left with that creepy feeling about this Gohan.

_**Dear Mom**_

_**Well I was wrong about Gohan I guess, thought he was such a nice guy but I guess not. First chance he gets he ditches me for the first big tited slut that he find.. He calls me up last night just as he's suppose to come over to Erasa's to help us out on our assignment and says he can't make it anymore. Then when we go to the mall later we find him at the coffee shop with Angela Araston. Ya you remember her, I've talked about her before she our favourite neighbour bicycle. I always joke about Erasa but Angela is the real deal. Anyway so I talked to him the next day and he says "He had too" like someone made him or something. Then when I ask him why, he says he can't tell me. Well like I care I just met the guy, let him screw around with Angela, she just going to drop him when the next new thing comes around. I just know she's going to hurt him, but let him have his fun with that anorexic**__**.**__** Anyways that's the end of that story, that's the last time you'll hear me talk about that jerk!**_

"Wow" was all Erasa could say after hearing that entry. Videl was a little embarrassed at the whole thing as well.

"That was quit the rant huh?" Videl said re reading it to see if she missed anything.

"Ya you're a real bitch sometimes Del1" Erasa said laughing a little

"Well I don't remember this, it still sounds like this guys was a real dick. This Gohan can't be our mystery hero" Videl figured as she started reading further into the journal.

"Well whoever he was, sure sound like you had a thing for him!" Erasa said matter of factly. This made Videl nearly fall off her bed as she sat up so fast.

"What? Were you even listening to what a wrote. I hated this Gohan guy!" Videl said surprised by her friend's words.

"Sounds to me like your were more jealous then mad!" Erasa explained

"No way, you heard it! I barely know the guy!"

"Ya but maybe it was love at first sight!" Erasa said with her usual dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ya right, besides we're getting off topic! Lets stayed focused" Videl said changing the subject. Erasa seemed to suddenly come to a realization though as she pulled out her Cell phone and began to fiddle with it. Videl noticing this change stopped reading and got up to see just what her friend was up to. "What are you looking for?" She asked trying to peer over her shoulder. Erasa didn't answer but slightly turned her phone so Videl could see the screen better. "What?" Videl asked again as she watched Erasa scroll threw her contact list.

"It should still be here some were." Erasa said more to herself then to Videl.

"You mean Angela?" Videl asked surprise evident in her voice.

"Ya!" was Erasa's only answer as she busy looking threw her phone. Videl gave her friend an odd look but kept quiet until she was done looking. Videl knew that Erasa had found it when her face lit. Videl had kept quiet long enough though as she had to ask.

"Why the hell would you have Angela's number on your phone still!" Videl blurted out not very happy about her friend still being in contact with someone she had never liked very much during high school. Erasa put up her free hand defensively well still holding the phone.

"Settle down! I only have it because she was on the prom committee with me last year and I never erase a number from my phone." Erasa explained not wanting to get her short fused friend any angrier then she already was. "Here let's call maybe she remembers this Gohan if she did in fact date him, right!"

"HA Angela!...Ya right like she could keep track!" Videl spat as she was unsure about this whole idea or about talking to Angela again in the first place. Erasa ignoring her friends insults and pressed send.

"_Hello!' _ Came a familiar voice over Erasa's cell phone. Videl couldn't help but cringe at the voice, hating everything about the girl on the other end. She had always disliked Angela for the regular reasons Videl hated girls like her. Erasa and Videl had their head implanted on one another in order to listen to the tiny speaker in Erasa's phone.

"Umm.. Hey Angela this is Erasa." Erasa said

"Ohhh! Hey girl! How are youuuuu.!" Angela asked in her stupid little voice.

"Ummm fine thanks...um anyway we were just wondering if you remembered a guy named Gohan...he was in our English class junior year" Erasa asked tip toeing around the issue not wanting to give too much away in case maybe both her and Videl were just going crazy or something. There was a little pause on the other end before she finally did answer.

"Umm. Gohan eh?...um let's see..." Angela pondered out loud over the phone making Videl want to just scream at her. We she rattled off name's like Gohan Videl's patents finally snapped.

"YOU DATED HIM YOU DITZ!" Videl yelled pushing Erasa's head out of the way to scream at the small phone in her hands.

"Hey! Who was that!" Angela asked angrily at being called a ditz." Was that Videl?...Oh my god!...I heard you got knocked up!"

"WHAT!. YOU LITTLE SLU..." Erasa cut Videl off mid sentence as she pulled the phone back to her ear.

"Never mind that...so do you remember anything?" Erasa asked trying to keep their conversation civil.

"I'M NOT KNOCKED UP!" Videl yelled so Angela would hear as she crossed her arms and pouted. Erasa just ignored her though and waited for Angela to responded. Again there was a pause before she spoke.

"Oh! Was he the guy with the teddy bear underwear!" Both Videl and Eras fell to the floor anima style.

"WHAT!" Videl yelled from the floor.

"Ya well Videl should know more than I do! She's the bitch who made out with him on OUR first date!" Angela yelled over the phone so Videl would hear her. Erasa and Videl exchanged glances before Videl ended up blushing lightly. "Well he was good looking I guess but what a total looser! I mean he was like all nerdy and stuff never made a move once.. such a mama's boy!" Angela began to rant as Erasa just pulled the phone away from her ear to talk to Videl.

"So we know there was a Gohan at least! And that you two were really good friends" Erasa said putting a great deal of emphases on the really part. Videl just frowned at this and flopped down on her bed again.

"Eww like I would touch a guy that slept with that tramp!" Erasa gave Videl a questioning look. "Well she did see his underwear! How else could she have seen that?" Videl explained which Erasa seemed to agree with it. Both girls could still hear Angela ranting on about something or other. "Here let me do the honours" Videl said with a grin as she grabbed the phone from Erasa and took great care in pressing the end button on the Erasa's Cell.

"Well we at least now we know that he really existed..and that you too did have something going on for each other but that's not much help" Erasa said pocketing her phone.

"Well then I guess we just keep reading! Where bond to find something else out about this Gohan!" Videl said as she re-took her position on the bed and open her diary to where she had left off. They would find their answers soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Videl's Diaries

Chapter 7:

Videl and Erasa had been reading the whole afternoon away without very much luck. To the surprise of Videl, the entry about her hating this Gohan was far from the last mention of the boy. Seems that there was no mention of her and Gohan's make out session during Angela's date either. There were a couple of entries that talked about Gohan but nothing of any interest, mostly just about him tagging along with her and Erasa on their many high school misadventures. There was mention of him being too smart for his own good, about a few girls that Videl helped Gohan fend off and just about some weird things happening with Gohan. Both Videl and Erasa were getting a little tired from sitting inside all morning that they decided to leave and go grab some milkshakes

"Oh lets grab that one!" Erasa pointed to a picnic table that was on the far side of the patio behind the coffee shop.

"Alright, here" Videl said as she took both their bags and went to grab the table before anyone else did. Erasa had already left to go grab there milkshakes, not needing to even bother to ask what Videl wanted. Only a few older couples and a few skippers were present at the shop today. It didn't take Erasa too long to come back with their drinks as there were only a few people there.

"Thanks" Videl said as she gratefully took the drink and immediately dug in. Erasa laughed a little at her friend's excitement before she too began to devour the desserts. Videl had to admit that it was nice out here on the patio, especially after spending all morning in her bedroom. It had only been a little while since she moved out and started her own life and it was already turning into a nightmare. Memories of the night before where still evident in her mind. She had always been the tough girl but to be so helpless terrified her. A part of her wanted to run back to her father and return to the safely of her younger days. She knew she couldn't though she couldn't give up yet. This was the start of her life and she had to take care of herself.

"HEY THERE BOYS!" Erasa gushed loud enough that almost everyone around them turned and stared. Two attractive young men waved like idiots as Erasa waved seductively back towards them. Videl just glared at Erasa not wanting the attention of so many people on her at the moment. To Videl's relief the men simple kept on walking leaving Erasa to huff to herself then sit back down in her chair.

"So did you find anything more about this Gohan guy?" Erasa asked as she took another sip of her chocolate treat.

"No not really, did you?" Videl asked realizing she had subconsciously removed her diary from her bag and continued to read. She was about to return the book knowing they had come here to take a break when she spotted something. Gohan's named caught her attention. It looked like it had been written rather roughly as if she had been frustrated about something. It looked as if the pen had almost gone through the paper, she must have been angry about something.

Dear Mom

Well I finally had enough of it mom. I know the guys hiding something from me and its

pissing me off. Anytime I confront him about it he just sits there with his stupid grin on his

face. So today I followed him home but he didn't head home, instead he took a bus to West

City which cost me $23 dollars to take by the way. Anyways I followed him and guess were

he went. Capsule Corp of all places, he just walked in the front door of the best guarded building

in the whole world. I think he may work there or something because he stayed there for hours

and I had to leave to catch the last bus back home. You think he would have mentioned something

about working there to his friends. Anyways I'll have to beat the info out of him tomorrow,

Kami I hate that guy! He is so irritating at times. Goodnight mom! Tell you all about it tomorrow.

Videl went on reading but found she hadn't written about it the next day. She figured she must have forgotten about it for some reason. "Damnit! I thought I had something there" Videl growled chucking the diary back into her bag in frustration.

"So all we know is the guy went to Capsule Corp for some reason or another!"

"Well it's a start at least" Erasa said catching a glare from Videl.

"How is it a start? We don't know anything more than we did before"

"Yes except that he works at Capsule Corp" Erasa said excitedly as if an idea just struck her in the side of the face. Videl just cocked an eyebrow at her blond friend

"First of all we don't know that for sure, second even if he did before doesn't mean he still dose and lastly there's probably a couple hundred people working there so how would we find him!" Videl argued "And it's not like we can just walk into the riches family in the worlds front door" Erasa's excitement didn't leave her face though in fact it only grew larger.

"Come on! There is no harm in trying right?" Erasa said "And I've got an idea on how to get us in!"

"How's that?" Videl said not sounding to convinced.

"The annual Capsule Corp party of course!" Erasa practically shouted. "If he works there, he's bound to show up!"

"The party? And how do you expect to get tickets to biggest party in the country. Only some of the most famous people in the world get into there. I mean my father practically had to beg over the phone for like two months to get tickets to that..." Videl face suddenly took on the same expression as her friends.

"We're going to the party!" Erasa said with a huge grin on her face." You get the tickets; I'll pick out the dresses!" Videl nodded a new look of determination on her face.

"It's a long shot but what do we have to lose!"

*************************************************************************************************************************88


	9. Chapter 9

Videl Dairies

Chapter 9

It hadn't been hard to steal her father's tickets to the hottest party of the year. She originally felt kind of bad about the whole thing but after hearing who he was taking she didn't feel so bad. Her father had been hooking up with a model from Brown City, who was the ditzest thing she had ever seen. Not to mention she was closer to Videl's age then her fathers. Now she felt it would be good to put a bit of modesty back in her father's game.

"Wow this building is huge!" Erasa said as she looked amazed at the huge dome that was Capsule Corp. Videl on the other hand was too busy pulling at the short skirt Erasa had picked out for her that morning. She was never a dress kind of girl but she figured any girl would feel self conscious at the height of this particular skirt.

"Can we go back and change Erasa?...This just isn't me" Videl explained. The dress was backless and had spaghetti straps that held up the low cut top. It left little to the imagination with the amount of skin exposed. Erasa had pleaded for Videl to wear it and she had finally cracked under the pressure. She wouldn't admit it to herself but it had been the argument of meeting this man that had swayed her to Erasa's side.

"Quit fussing! You look amazing; I could never get away with a dress like that. All that training you do has really giving you a great figure" Erasa said adjusting her dress a little as they made their way up to the front door. A bouncer was about to object as they made their way through the door, but Erasa flashed him there golden tickets and he waved them in. Inside, the party was like something out of a movie. The main hallway was elegantly decorated in an almost fair tail like ball theme. There was a huge chandelier and large frilly curtains and table clothes. There where famous people all around them. Some movie stars, some musician and just some plan old rich people. Erasa was nearly drooling as she gazed around the room.

"OH my God!" Erasa said as she began naming off all the people she recognized and from what movie or band they were a part of. Videl was scanning the crowd as well but her person of interest was not anyone famous. Or was he? It was a long shot that he would be here just because he had walked in here one time back in high school. The room was so crowded that it was difficult to pick out individual faces. She began to make her way through the crowds of people as politely as she could. Finally parting enough of them to get to the side of the hall where a bartender was serving drinks. She had lost Erasa in the process but she was pretty sure that she would be just fine on her own. Erasa may not have been use to the glam and glory of events like this but Videl was. Her whole life her father had taken her to places just like this. Videl had managed to avoid it in her adolescence how ever and was glade for it. All these so called people where the fakest people she had ever known. They all just sucked up to her father to further their credibility.

"Videl Satan?" a voice broke Videl out of her train of thought. Videl turned to see a well dressed man who seemed to be wearing makeup. His hair was long and black. Videl was sure she had seen him before and she was pretty sure he was famous or something. "It is you! I had no idea you where coming to this thing!"

"Ya me neither... "Videl said slightly embarrassed at the way the man was looking at her. "Um...and you are?" Videl asked hesitantly knowing it would probably hurt the man's ego that she didn't know who he was.

"It's me...Jason Steel from Redemption..t-the band" The man stammered completely taken back. Videl had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the man. He was probably use to women throwing themselves at his feet. Videl was never one for popular culture and music in her generation. He was good looking she guessed though she didn't care much for makeup on men. It kind of made it look like he was trying to look like Dracula or something.

"Oh Ya! Redemption right...I'm sorry" Videl began trying to spare him a little of the embarrassment. Videl began to glance left and right looking for a good excuse to excuse herself.

"Well Ya..So I was just wondering if you would like to grab a drink or..." Jason began apparently a little thrown off his game buy her response.

"OH MY GOD! JASON STEEL!" shouted Videl's saviour as Erasa broke through the crowd towards them. Videl felt a complete and utter relief as her blond friend jumped between her and the rock star. "I can't believe it's really you!" Erasa gushed. Jason had to take a step back as Erasa practically jumped at the man.

"Ya that's me!" Jason said taking a quick glance back at Videl. Videl wasn't sure who she felt sorrier for but she didn't want to miss this opportunity as she slipped back through the crowd. Leaving her blond friend to do what she did best she continued her search of the crowd. It felt like she had been looking for hours without much success. Erasa's choice in dress defiantly was getting her a lot of attention even if it was unwanted. A few times she had to excuse herself from groups of people. Eventually she found her way out of the crowd and to a large spread of food at the far end of the hall. She was a little disappointed that the man wasn't here but she was starving none the less. If there was one thing about these people she liked is was defiantly the food that came along with events like this. There were dozens of dishes spread over the elegant white table cloth. No doubt there were some pretty distinguished chefs at a party like this. Grabbing a plate she began to gingerly sample some of the foods. It reminded her of her younger days when she would be scolded for not being more lady like with eating at these parties. The food was just so damn good as she practically salivated over it. She spied a delicious looking pastry at the far end of the table. She reached over for it but nearly jumped out of her skin when a small arm reached for it first. The arm came from underneath the table cloth and patted around in a blind search for the pastry. Videl giggled in amusement as she pushed the desert closer until the hand found its target and the pastry was pulled under the table. A flurry of boys whispers followed as they argued over the hands find.

"Hey I found those , there mine!"

"Nah ah that's not fair you ate all the cupcakes"

Videl, amused by the antics, ducked under the table to take a peek at the little thieves. There where two young boys shoving at each other as they both had handfuls of deserts mashed in their hands. The one boy had whipped topping all around his mouth and even had it in his long spiky black hair. The other white haired boy was trying to reach around the spiky haired boy where the plate of pastries where hiding.

"Hey! No fighting you two!" Videl said giggling as the boys jumped at her sudden interruption. Both boys were wide eyed and frozen in place like deer caught in headlights. "Oh don't worry boys your secrets safe with me...where are your parents?" The boys just stared dumbly at her for several seconds before one of them finally spoke.

"...Videl?" The small spiky haired boy said in astonishment. Videl could see the recognition in the boys eyes as they stared at her.

"How do you know?..." Videl began but was cut off by the other boy.

"Goten! You dummy! We're not suppose to... "Said the white hair boys as he grabbed the other ones hand and took off from under the table.

"Hey Wait!" Videl began as she thumped her head on the table trying to jump to her feet. She stood up rubbing her head as she search for the boys. They were nowhere in sight but she did see a hallway leading to another wing of the building. In front of it was a satin rope with a sign on it reading "Out of Bounds".

'They were pretty fast to be out of sight already' thought Videl as she ignored the looks she as getting from the people around her. She guessed crawling under tables was another un lady like action in this crowd.

"What where you doing under the table Del?' came Erasa's voice from behind her. Apparently Jason had given her the slip.

"There were two little boys who where under the table" Videl explained "And one of them seemed to know me" Videl said not taking her eyes off the hallway.

"Well of course they did... you're Videl Satan" Erasa said thinking her friend was just being paranoid.

"Maybe but... I think we should find out!" Videl said getting a very mischievous look on her face.

"Oh no Videl...we could get in a lot of trouble" Erasa begged not really wanting to get kicked out of the best party she would probably ever attend. Erasa's plea went unanswered as Videl had already snuck under the velvet rope and down the hallway. Erasa reluctantly followed making sure no one saw them sneak in. The hallways were very plain and a greyish colour. Sensor lights flickered on as they made their way through the large building. Doors lined the walls all either labelled or numbered. The girls could not believe the number of rooms this building had or all the technology that was built in to everything. They had no idea where they were headed however as Videl just blindly lead them around bends and down hallways. They had wondered so far in fact that the girls were not even sure if they could find their way back to the party at this point. As the two rounded the final corner however they ran into a doorway blocking their path. It was an impressive metal door sealed with the words RESIDENTAL AREA written above it. And in red letter just below that read ATHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY.

"We'll I guess that it! We should head back now Videl" said Erasa frightened that they might get caught.

"Ya I guess that's it then" Videl said as she stepped towards the door examining the panel screen just to the right of it. Suddenly a little compartment slid open as a little optic popped out of the wall and shown a blue light into Videl's eyes. Startled , Videl took a step back as the door began to beep and buzz before it slid open.

"WELCOME VIDEL, HAVE A PLEASANT EVENING! " a computers voice said as the room on the other side's lights flickered to life welcoming the two girls. Videl and Erasa just exchanged looks before shrugging and continuing through the door. The hallway on the other side was much the same but there were several more decorations on the walls making it feel less sterile. The girls continued their mindless wandering not too sure what they were looking for. There were several open rooms in this hallway and without a word Videl and Erasa began to search through rooms for any clues they could find. Videl had found a small kitchen area and was admiring some children's drawings stuck on the fridge.

"AHH!" came Erasa's voice from the hallway outside. Videl rushed to her friend to find her sitting in the hallway holding the top of her head like she had just bumped it into a wall.

"What are YOU doing in here?" said the man standing in front of Erasa with a scowl on his face. The first thing that drew Videl's attention to the man was the ridiculously tall spiky black hair that stood straight up from his head like a troll doll. Next was the cold hard expression on his face. Once Erasa had finished nursing her soar head the first thing that drew her attention was the fact the man wasn't wearing a shirt and the wall she had bumped her head into was the man 12 pack abs.

"Um Ya sorry we were just looking for the bathroom...that's all" Videl quickly said realizing how stupid it was as soon as it came from her mouth. The man looked at her and for the second time this evening she saw the familiar look of recognition in his eyes.

"You..." Came the man gruff voice. The man seemed to debate something to himself before finally taking a step towards Videl. "You're trespassing!"

"Ya sorry about that..we were just leaving" Erasa said stammering to her feet not taking her eyes off the incredibly built man in front of her.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?" Came a female's voice from behind the man. Out of the dark stepped a blue haired women. The girls immediately recognized the women as Bulma Breifs, the richest women in the world. Again came the same look, the same look she had been getting all day. They all knew her somehow!

"Videl?" The women studied Videl for a second and gave her a look that was almost like pity but Videl couldn't be sure. Videl was just about to say something when Bulmas' demeanor suddenly changed.

"This is my private living area! Why are you here!" Bulma said placing her hand on her hips in protest. Videl not one to back down to a challenge crossed her arms over her chest in defiance of the women.

"How do you all know my name!" Videl said angrily finally fed up with all the weird things that had happened tonight. They were hiding something.

"And why wouldn't I know who Videl Satan was" Bulma said though she seemed to have to think about it first. "Just because you're Hercules daughter doesn't give you the right to break into my house!"

"I wasn't breaking...Well why did you're security door let me in then?" Videl said realizing the situation she was in as she tried to justify her break and enter.

"It must be broken! I'm going to have to ask you two to leave!" Bulma said stammering a little with her answer but never breaking her resolve. Erasa was up and beside Videl now trying to lead her away from the confrontation.

"I'm not leaving till I get some answers!" Videl said planting her feet. She heard two security guards come up behind her. Videl didn't even bother to look at them as she staired down the blue haired women. Suddenly one of them grabbed her roughly by her wrist trying to pull her away.

"Hey! Not so rough guys" Bulma asked surprising Videl with the concern she was showing for the girl that just broke into her house. The guard really had no idea who he was dealing with however as Videl twisted his arm and brought the much large man to the ground. The second guard pulled a baton from his belt and tried to come to the aid of his friends. Videl quickly spun around and delivered a devastating kick to the man stomach causing him to crumble in front of her. Videl felt a third person behind her and spun around quickly throwing a fist at the man. It was the spiky haired man from before and he easily blocked her attack. To Videl's disbelief what he had blocked her punch with was his index finger. His eye's showed little concern or emotion towards her attack. Videl leaned all her weight behind the punch trying to get a reaction from the man but the finger didn't waver. Videl scanned the man's face for any sign of strain but there was none. His face was cold and calm though Videl thought she could see a little pity in his eyes as well. Videl pulled her fist back and stared at him for several more seconds. It wasn't possible, how could he have been able to do that?

"THAT"S ENOUGH! LEAVE OR I'll CALL THE POLICE!" Bulma screamed a look of concern on her face as she shot the spiky haired man a threatening glare as she did. The man just grunted and walked away past Bulma and down the hallway. This left Videl with more questions now rather than answers. She was about to protest some more but Erasa yanked at her arm.

"Come on Videl! Let's just leave!" Erasa pleaded as she nervously glanced at the guards getting back to their feet. Videl stood there sizing up the blue haired women for a few more seconds before finally giving in.

"You're right...I'm sorry Mrs Breifs..I..just..never mind" Videl said looking down at her feet ashamed of herself. "Come on let's go" Videl said as she made her way back down the hallway.

"We're very sorry Mrs Breifs" Erasa said giving a respectful bow before following after Videl.

"That Ok Erasa...don't worry about it" Bulma said breathing out relieved the tense moment was over with. Both Videl and Erasa had noticed but seeing as Bulma had not they just continued down the hallway sharing a knowing glance with each other.

'How did she know Erasa's name?' thought both girls as they stepped into the cool night air outside capsule corp.


	10. Chapter 10

Videl's Diary

Chapter 10:

Erasa had just gotten out of class and went down to the coffee shop to pick up a few ice coffee's before making her way to West City park. She knew without having to call where her friend Videl was. The day was almost unbearably hot as she had to stop to wipe the sweat from her brow. Carefully crossing the street she spotted Videl at a picnic table at the very edge of the park. Following Videl's glares she sighed at the twin domes of capsule Corp beside the park. Videl had been staking out the building for the past two days just waiting to catch a glimpse at her mystery man or anything suspicious.

"I knew I would find you here" Erasa said with a displeased tone that pulled Videl from her stake out. Erasa however halted her friends protest placing a chilled beverage in front of Videl. Videl just mumbled a thank you before attacking the drink eagerly.

"What do you think is going to happen here Videl...You think this guy is just going to wander out of that building any minute" Erasa said sitting down next to her friend.

"I know! It just pisses me off the more I think about it!" Videl began "I'm mean they know something...and there hiding it!" Videl finished slamming a fist down on the picnic table causing Erasa to jump slightly.

"I'm not going to lie..It definitely freaked me out too" Erasa said lazily stirring her coffee with her straw.

"We'll lets go through the facts here" Videl said finally giving Erasa her full attention. "So we know there was a guy that went to our school but we can't remember him" Erasa nodded in understanding.

"With the diary entrees we're pretty sure his names Gohan... epically after your creepy dream!" Erasa shuddered a little at that thought. "Not to mention he is probably living in the city here" At this Videl gave her friend a questioning glance. "We'll how else would he have been at the club to save you that night"

"True that or he's been stalking me for all these years!" Videl gave a little nervous laugh not liking the idea too much.

"We'll there's the fact that you two probably had some kind of relationship from the look of that picture." Erasa said with a mischievous grin witch Videl just ignored.

"Now we know that he has some association with Capsule Corp and Bulma Breifs" Videl continued " and so did we apparently. That door and Bulma knowing our names and such"

"Maybe but I don't think we'll get anymore out of those people...other then maybe a restraining order" Erasa said trying to get a laugh out of her friend but Videl was to focused on her thoughts. "Why don't we just take a break? Maybe go out for dinner then hit your dairies for any more clues." Videl still sat there silently for a few minutes, so long that Erasa began to think that she hadn't even heard her. Videl did eventually let out of defeated sigh before turning to her old friend.

"You're right as usual Erasa...no point sitting out here all day" Videl stood up and packed up her bag. Erasa ecstatic about winning her argument jumped up quickly grabbing her friend by the hand and nearly dragging her toward her favourite restaurant.

The two girls walked in silence for a short while. Videl was still lost in her own thoughts mindlessly examining her environment as if it might give her some clues. "Hey do you smell smoke!" was the question that finally broke both there awkward silence and Videl's train of thought. Videl was about to question her friend but then she was beginning to smell it as well.

"Ya actually I do" Videl began as she sniffed the air around them. On que the faint wail of sirens could be heard in the distance. Videl took off in a sprint to the corner of the road to get a better view of the down town area. Her hunch was correct as she could see a huge plume of smoke lofting over the various buildings of West City. At its center was the catalyst of all the mayhem. A large office building was burning. The towering inferno was surrounded by fire trucks, there rescue ladders reaching in vain at the 30 story building. Erasa had just caught up to Videl panting wildly before Videl took off again towards the fire.

"Videl Wait!" Erasa yelled at her much faster friend as they made their way to the building. "I thought you weren't going to do stuff like this here!" Erasa yelled in vain as her friend was probably too far away now to hear her.

The was a small panicked group of spectators huddled around the police tape waiting for any news. There had to be at least a hundred firefighters all around the scene. They filled in and out of the doorways and windows as thick black smoke pour from them. The pavement was soaked with water as fire hoses criss-crossed all over the place. Videl quickly pushed her way through the crowd and to the nearest police officer.

"Videl Satan!" the officer said recognizing her immediately.

"Are there people still up there?" Videl asked staring up at the inferno. The fire was mostly concentrated on 3 to 4 floors up near the top of the office building. The look of defeat in the officer's eyes answered her question.

"We've spotted people on the roof top and we have a rescue chopper on route but it won't be here for another 20 minutes and these winds are spreading the fire fast...we've also got several people not accounted for from the floors that are on fire!" The police chief said before running off spouting orders as he went. Erasa had just caught up to Videl, she was panting heavily and was bent over resting on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Videl what going on I thought..." Erasa began but Videl had already made up her mind. She sprang into action as she skillfully jumped on a fire truck. She ran full tilt up its rescue ladder not using her hand once. Leaping over a very surprised fire fighter she burst through a window at the 12th storey. Inside the office seemed untouched but the damaging fire only a few stories above it. She darted as quickly as she could until she found the stairs ascending to the other floors. The stairwell unlike the office she had just left was quickly filling with the smoke. Even for Videl a seasoned martial artist the assent up the stairs threw the ever thickening smoke burned at her lungs. She could feel the heat intensifying as she got closer and closer to the flames. She could see flames now as one of the fire doors above her had blown out and was spitting flames across the stair well. Videl quickly slammed through a door just below the flames. The power on this floor was out and although there was no flame to be seen here the smoke was thick and black. She thought she was crazy and she couldn't explain it but something was drawing her here. Her rational mind was telling her that it was crazy what she was doing. That she didn't even know if there was anyone here and this was suicide but somehow she knew. She could feel something. No, someone was here but she couldn't explain it. She could only feel that there was someone on this floor and that she was in danger. How did she know it was a woman? Videl could only shack these feeling aside as she had to act fast.

"HELLO!" Videl yelled "IS THERE ANYONE HERE!" There was some one here Videl's inner voice told her. "HELLO! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" The smoke was stinging her eyes and she had to squint to keep her eye open. All she could do was trust the felling she had deep down as it led her through doorways. She passed through a door way that was decorated with childish zoo animals and clowns. She could only assume it was some kind of daycare that belonged to the office building. The room was empty but Videl's eye immediately locked on a closet door on the far side of the room. She ran over to it and flung it open. Inside a small little girl was lying amidst an assortment of stuffed animals. The little girls eye's where open but Videl could see by their half lidded glazed look that the girl was barely conscious. The smoke must have gotten to her as it was beginning to get to Videl. She coughed harshly.

"Come on we've got to get out of here" Videl said picking up the small girl and headed for the door. Instantly she noticed the orange glow in the hallways now. The fire had made its way down to the floor as well. Seeing the glow in the direction she had come from she could only advance in the other direction. There had to be another staircase on this floor, she just had to find it.

It seemed like she had been running for hours even though it was more like 5 minutes. She was feeling very light headed and dizzy now. Her coughing fits where getting worse and although she had made it down another 2 floors the fire was still fresh on her heels. She had found a working sink in a bathroom and she had thrown a wet towel over the two of them. The little girl was more awake now but her nonsensical words only showed Videl the bad state she was in.

"Finally!" Videl nearly whimpered as she saw the stairwell sign above the door in front of her. The other stairwell she had used to get to this floor had a large piece of concert fall and took out the stairs so Videl couldn't go any further down on them. Videl reached out to open the door and immediately regretted it. Videl had to rip her hand away as the metal door handle burned them. "Shit!" Videl let out some harsher coughing before she had looked down the hallways around her. The ominous orange glow decided her route for her as she took off again. She was so dizzy now that she had to use her free arms to hold her up right as she looked for another way down. She couldn't find any stairs. She was out of options what was she going to do? She looked down at the little girl who she had felt go limp in her arms again. If she didn't get her out of this smoke soon she wasn't going to make it. In that case neither was she

OUTSIDE

Erasa was doing the only thing she could do, Worry. Fire fighters ran all around her trying to do whatever they could to stop the fire. Erasa could see how much the fire had expanded as the flame licked windows now almost reached the top of the large office building, As well they had advanced down several stories . This was like high school all over again. Her heroic friend had always done this to her in the past. She would run off into whatever danger was on the menu that day leaving Erasa to sit on the side lines and worry.

"Chopper's 5 minutes out!" Erasa heard one of the fire fighter yell. It looked like the people on the roof had a fighting chance now but that said nothing about her friend. She had gone up the other way and had not come down yet. There was no way she would make it past that fire to the roof, she would have to come down.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT!" Erasa turned to see a police officer point into the sky. Erasa followed his finger and at first didn't see anything. Then she could see it. Something in the sky, it was flying. The object was fast as it darted across the sky before turning directly towards them. It was getting bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer. Erasa was astonished as once it got close enough she could tell what it was.

"IT'S A PERSON" Erasa heard herself yell as it was so fast it was right on top of her. It was a man and he was slowing down , coming a landing right beside her. Erasa nearly fainted as it wasn't just a man. "IT'S YOU!" Erasa nearly screamed as she fell roughly on the concert. There was not denying it, it was the guy from the photo. AND HE CAN FLY!

"ERASA! Where is Videl?" The man said grabbing Erasa and lightly shaking her to break her out of her trance. Erasa was not sure how long she had sat in her stupor but he seemed to be running out of patients.

"She's s-she's..." Erasa stared but the boys head shoot towards the building as if he had just seen her, which was impossible.

"THERE!" The tall spiky hairs man said as he let Erasa go and stared at a place just below the fire. Then he was off. The man took off in a run before taking to the air. The process blasted Erasa with a sharp wind as she watched as he amazingly ascend the building before crashing through one of the windows just below the fire.

"Please let her be okay!" Erasa said tugging at her top "You have to save her!"


End file.
